Acron Starfield and Sentinel Squad
by Aegeta
Summary: This is a retelling of a Star Wars FFG I am currently playing in as Acron. The story will be summarized up until we take the fight to Mandalore and then will transition into a more novel type story from Acron's perspective. It does not take place in the canon or legends timeline but has aspects of both and new content. We are the heroes not Luke, Leia, and Han.
1. Prolouge

This is a retelling of a Star Wars Fantasy Flight Game I am currently playing in as Acron Starfield. The story will be summarized up until we take the fight to Mandalore and then will transition into a more novel type story from Acron's perspective.

It has been nearly 19 years since the Clone Wars have ended and the Empire took over. Life has been getting worse and worse outside of the Core Worlds. People suffer daily as the Empire strangles the freedoms out of galaxy. It is here where we start on the world of Jedha with Acron Starfield, a young man from the planet Onderon, Fen Cira, a smuggler, and Garen Anterov, a human from the core with a hatred of the Empire and love of explosives. This crew has been hired with their Simiyiar light freighter to retrieve Jedi artifacts from the temple on Jedha under the Imperials eyes, which they were able to accomplish. As they were escaping they see true terror as a large battle station blankets the sky and fires on the city as Acron pilots the Serenity, a Simiyiar Light Freighter, away from the planet as the planet begins to crack.

The party attempts to sell mundane artifacts from the Jedda temple to a merchant on Ord Mantel only to be double crossed in which Acron and crew defeat the merchant and take the payment for the goods and a mounted turret and leave the merchant alive. A Rebel spy finds them and offers to buy the goods to preserve the Jedi at least in history only to find out that Acron left Jedi scripture and a holocron on the ship with explanation. The rebel asks them to go to Kuat and deliver a message to the Rebel cell there.

Once the party arrives on Kuat Acron notices the cell has 1 Sith holocron and 1 Jedi holocron, and an old paper book with writing, of Jedi teachings. This intrigues him as he was trained by a newly made Jedi Knight before the purge, but the PCs are unaware of his force abilities, but the leader of the Kuat cell somehow knows Acron was trained as a Jedi. Likely through the few people on Onderon that knew of his abilities and parents. They ask the team to capture an Imperial Admiral doing an inspection at a Kuat Drive Yard building. We capture him and his assistant and bring them back to the cell. The assistant has a briefcase handcuffed to her wrist. We separate them and interrogate them.

As we were unable to remove the briefcase we stopped trying. Acron and Garen (a mechanic that loves to blow shit up) got to talk to the Admiral while the Fin and Hired Gun talked to the assistant. They are unwilling to share much. Acron and Garen ask several questions and get some basic info from the admiral. Garen had also downloaded the blueprints for just about every Imperial vessel and Republic Navy Vessel from the Clone Wars on to a datapad he had, important later, while at Kuat Drive Yards. The Admiral eventually stands up after we fail our last roll and force pushes Acron and Garen through a glass window as the Assistant did the same to the Fin and Hired Gun. The briefcase is opened and the assistant pulls out two lightsabers and the admiral pulls moves a double bladed lightsaber to his hand.

The Hired Gun starts shooting wildly and eventually is feared by one of the two baddies and runs away. Fin and Garen continue to fire. Acron reaches into his boot and pulls out two lightsabers and jumps into engaged with the Admiral, now called Fallen Master (we called him Dad Bod for like a year because of his disguise). Acron and the Fallen Master fight brutally until he jumps into the rapters and the ranged people switch to him and Acron fights the Assistant, now called Apprentice. Acron beats her easily and the master is insanely high for us ATM so no one is doing anything against him as he destroys the base.

Eventually Acron and the 3 other PCs, Hired Gun and regained his senses and joined us again as the rebels retreat and we force the Fallen Master to take his Apprentice and retreat. As he leaves the self-proclaimed Sith states he will return. The party gathers the Jedi lore and escapes. The Hired Gun, already hating the force and everything to do with it distances himself from Acron. The Alliance sends a coded message to the party for a meet up which they go to and get paid a little. Acron starts studying the Clone Wars, looking for abandoned bases and eventually finds a research station in a previously uncharted system and the party goes there. We also do some side quests before this but nothing really happens.

When we get to the system we learn that it was Clone Wars but was HIGHLY advanced for the time including prototype weapons based off a native near sentient spider species with insanely powerful armor. We learn of a base on the planet's surface and we explore it but we are only able to store the info of 1 project on our datapad, we pick weapons tech and decided to blow up the base. Garen complies by rigging a hyperdrive to blow up. As we head back to the station Garen blows it and we see an extinction level event occur. Acron looks at Garen as he smiles with joy, we save as many of the Spiders as we can by transferring them to a new home...

We find an old Clone wars era base in whats left of the planet with an Acclimator, a few hundred Clones on ice, and enough headhunters for the clone pilots. We have the inhibitor chips removed and wake up the Captains and Commanders 1st, where Acron explains recent events and the rest of the party saying they have a "bad feeling" about this, despite Fin never seeing Star Wars (side note what is it with Asains and not seeing Star Wars? My wife has never seen it outside of Rise of Skywalker and Fin either, she was raised in the USA and my wife in China.) The Clones see Acron as a Jedi and the last beacon of the Republic. After all the clones are awoken they too agree and see Acron as their Jedi General.

After this we are contacted by Bail Organa and asked to come to Alderaan quickly, which we do with the Acclimator and see that an evacuation is underway. Acron and Hired Gun goes to meet with Bail, while Fin decides to steal from the royal palace... (yep). He tells us he won't leave until his people are safe, Acron knocks him out and carries him to his ship and tells the guards to escort Lady Organa to the ship as well and load the royal treasury as he is going to need it to protect his people. This goes well, much better than I thought, Bail is pissed Acron punched him though.

A rebel fleet arrives and we are informed that the Death Star, the weapon we saw a few weeks ago is headed here with an escort fleet and rumor is the Emperor is on board. We hurry to evacuate the whole planet. The evacuation lasts up until the fleet arrives. Acron, a Droid PC as Garen had left, Hired Gun and Fin plan to infiltrate the lead ship, The Sovereign, Tarkin's ship, with a few Clone Troopers. Acron jumps out of system before the fleet arrives and asks the Rebel Admiral, a Mandalorian, to relay the position of the lead ship. Acron jumps insanely close to the ship to avoid detection and we dock and try to sneak in. Our R2 unit jumps the ship out of the system. We manage to sneak through most of the ship as the droid we have has detailed blueprints of this ship as it served here. Acron covers for the party after a failed stealth check and is captured to allow the others to capture the bridge.

Acron is tortured by Apprentice as he mocks her able to resist by making using dad level jokes. Fin splits up from the party, knocks out a female officer and dresses as her. She finds where Acron was being held and informs the party and she goes to save him solo as the mission to capture the ship is deemed more important as a few million are still left on Alderaan. Fin walks in to see 2 Storm Troopers who she kills easy and frees Acron and gives him his lightsabers back. Both teams meet back up after Fin and Acron run into Apprentice and Acron kills her while Fin kills the Storm Troopers. Acron gains two lightsabers. The party easily takes the bridge and captures Tarkin. They try to think of a way to hold off the ISDs crew while they plan how to destroy the Death Star. They crank up the ISDs gravity and turns off life support everywhere but the bridge level. The Troopers put mounted guns at the stairs and disable the elevators.

The party comes up with a plan to ram the Sovereign into the super laser as it powers up with an overloaded Hyper Drive to cause the Kiber to explode. It works and the Droid stays behind to do it as the party and troopers escape via escape pods and are picked up by Hera Syndulla and the Ghost. The Death Star does still fire a bit which kills everyone left on the planet, but the planet can be reterraformed after a few centuries of work maybe even back to its former glory.

The Rebel Admiral talks to us and Acron reveals that he wants to free Mandalore. He says he his the leader of clan Ordo and wants to help. The party sets up a base at the old Death Watch base on Concorda and Acron makes his 1st set of armor and mask as well as starts to upgrade his lightsabers. By this time we are joined by Snake a Clone Trooper, one of the Clone Commanders. We start gathering Intel on the planet and how strong of a hold the Imps have on the world. Bo-Katans warriors are all dead and the Mandalroians are a broken people as their Beskar armor has been stolen.

Characters:

Acron Starfield: Raised on Onderon by a Twi'lek named Tavaja, she was just made a Knight before Order 66 and was charged with bringing a baby Acron to the Jedi temple when she got Master Kenobi's message to stay away and hide. She took Acron back to Onderon and lived outside the city in the dangerous wilds. She trained Acron secretly and tried to make sure he knew he had to hide his abilities.

Fen Cira: She is a smuggler and flirt with a Death Stick problem. The player was a good player but had no idea about Star Wars, so I'll add some stuff to flesh her out I hope.

CT- 6262 Aka Captain Snake: Clone Captain that was in cold sleep until recently along with hs men. He has joined the Rebel Alliance with Acron Starfield as his Jedi General. The Clones have already started to help train the poorly trained Alliance Soldiers.

Estella: Chiss that joined the Empire with Grand Admiral Thrawn, sometime after Thrawn disappeared into the Unknown Regions after the Battle of Lothal she defected and found her way to the Alliance.

Arden Dresk: A Mandalorain warrior that has just recently taken the creed after finding out his birth father was a Mandalorian warrior.

Randor Cade: Slicer and Underworld dealer. On the run from a Moff for sleeping with his engaged daughter.

Yo'rine: A female Twi'lek doctor from Ryloth. She is the primary doctor for Sentinel Cell.


	2. Chapter 1: To Mandalore

Chapter 1: To Mandalore

Acron and crew set up a hidden base on Concordia at the old Death Watch base with a few clones and rebel support staff from the Sentinel Cell. To keep it secret they only brought a dozen or so people with just a few portable generators to keep the equipment they brought running, as well as enough medical supplies and weapons to arm a few thousand warriors as they know if the Mandolarians want freedom they are going to have to rebel again. With Bo-Katan dead or missing and after the crack down the Mandolarians are a broken people with only a few still willing to fight.

CT- 6262, also known as Captain Snake, was trained by a Mandalorian as were many of his batch, he deeply respected their warrior ways and honor. It was hard seeing people like this, but powered through for the Republic and Mandalore, which he knew was just the first of many worlds they would have to retake for the Republic. Snake was working close with Arden, a new Mandalorian that just swore the creed. Arden was a fighter no question about that and he wanted to prove himself to his clan and show he was every bit a Mandolaorian as they. Snake and Arden were trying to plan out targets of opportunity for attack against Clan Saxon and their Imperial allies to bring to Acron Starfield, the leader of the Sentinel Cell to determine what to hit 1st.

A rather scummy, but attractive, looking man with well-kept black hair and a brown vest, Randor, and a very attractive red haired woman smoking a death stick, Fen, are currently talking to a Hutt, Bebo, from the Hutt Cartel to get weapon shipments, food, and medical supplies. They are obviously trying to get a good deal for the Alliance, which is fairly easy with both of them.

Snake, a clone commander with red colored armor, and Arden, a Mandalorian with non beskar Mandalorian armor and a beskar helmet, approach Acron in the command center to discuss their options. Snake salutes Acron. "General, I think we several targets for us to hit to gauge the people's desire to fight" he hands Acron a datapad.

"Oh thank you Snake." Acron takes the datapad and looks through it. Acron is wearing heavily modified red armor with gold trimming and two lightsabers on his side. "Clan Saxon's training compound is one of the options? I think that is a good choice" he looks over to the other person standing next to Snake. "You are Arden from clan Dresk right?"

"I am, Clan Leader Kesstri from clan Ordo sent me to aid you." Arden states plainly.

"Understood, how many clans are willing to fight now? I know clan Dresk and Ordo are in, but that's all I know for now."

"Without a Mandalore that's all for now." Arden tells Acron.

"Great, I figured we'd be doing most of the heavy lifting at the start. Snake have the team assemble at the Serenity we are going to Mandalore sneak into the training compound" Acron tells Snake and turns to Arden. "Please keep up with trying to get other clans to join us."

"They are proud people, but they don't like outsiders on our world. They want to free themselves not be freed by another" Arden informs Acron sternly.

Acron starts and turns to him "Good, they'll have their shot soon. We won't be able to free the whole planet ourselves. We only have a few thousand troops" he continues to walk to the hanger.

Snake brings his hand up to his helmet and activates his com link. "Alpha team please assemble in Hanger 1 for mission briefing, Fen that includes you. Eights and Indigo meet us there too," he finishes and catches up to Acron. "General, are you sure about attacking the Training Compound with only five soldiers?"

Acron smirks a little and say "Plus the two other troopers you called for yes. I don't want to have a massacre Snake. If we attack them with everything we have yes we would win this battle and a few more, but this is where Clan Saxon trains its youths and the clans loyal to them for now. We will need those clans to defend Mandalore and for our army after this. I want to remove their ability to train for now while ensuring we have recruits after this. I'd rather not kill the Mandalorian commanders either if we can. They'll come around after we show them that we can beat the Imperials and fight with honor and I'm a commander not a general Snake."

"I understand that sir and the Jedi will always be Generals to me sir" Snake states to Acron. These words hit Acron hard, as he barely considers himself a Jedi and considers the Jedi Order a broken system, but they were symbols of peace. "We are clones and were bred for war, but you are the first person that gave us an answer to what will happen to us after there are no more wars to fight sir, we'll follow you to the end sir."

Later in the hanger Randor, Fen, Snake, Acron, Estella, Eights and Indigo have assembled in the Serenity and have started going over the insertion plan.

A female Chiss, Estella, in a form fitting black suit says "Our biggest problem is anti-aircraft guns here and here. I'm good but I doubt I'll be able to fly through them to land us or take off for a quick escape," she points at a holomap projected from a red R2 unit. "We'll have to sneak in on foot."

"Agreed, we have a good stealth team fortunately, so that's not a big problem honestly and we can steal a ship after we deal with the towers for our escape. The bad thing is we aren't sure of the compounds layout. All side arms need to be set to stun or quickly switched to stun. I don't want to leave any dead children or trainees in the compound. We'll also need to collect a trophy to show we have beaten them" Acron informs the insertion party.

"General, leave the towers to Indigo and I, you and the rest of the team can confront the headmaster." A trooper with a red number 8 on his armor's chest piece says in the same voice as Snake.

Randor looks at them. "It's still strange hearing the same voice from so many people, but I agree with Eights. If they deal with the towers I can handle the slicing while the rest of you deal with the blasting….and slashing for you Acron," in a snarky voice.

"Hilarious Randor," Snake says in a coinciding tone and goes back to the briefing. After a little more time they flesh out a plan that has Snake, Fen, Randor, Estella and Acron finding and dealing with the training compounds leadership while Eights and Indigo deal with the anti-air towers and they steal a ship for their escape.

Estella pilots the Serenity and lands it about a kilometer away from the remote Training Compound of Clan Saxon and the team sneaks toward it at night when visibility is lower. The team manages to get to the compound fairly quickly and without detection where they scaled the wall with grappling cables to get inside the compound.

After they get over the wall they find a secluded area. "Eights, Indigo go plant the bombs to take out the towers quieting and we'll find the command center," Acron tells them and with a quiet "Yes sir!" they sneak off. "Snake you and I should take point with Estella in the center and Randor and Fen in the back."

"Understood sir. Okay follow me!" Snake says as he slowly starts to advance into the compound as the rest follow him quietly. Snake looks around and he sees two warehouses that looks like it would store heavy equipment and maybe a transport and the main compound.

They manage to get into the main compound with Snake disabling two guards by stunning them with his pistols on stun as it is less audible than the blaster setting, but Acron suddenly grabs Snake's shoulder stopping him from turning a corner. "Sir?" Snake whispers.

"There are ten people on the in the hall way and they know we are here," he states grabbing his lightsaber. "I'll charge them while the rest of you blast them. Snake, Estella while I draw their fire and deflect the bolts you two get to cover on the other side."

"Got it." Estella says pulling her Dragonfire blaster and nods her head.

Acron jumps out and ignites both of his green lightsabers and the Mandalorians start firing at Acron. At the same time Snake and Estella run out from the corner to the opposite corner firing their weapons and Randor and Fen fire from their side. When Snake and Estella are in cover only three of the Mandalorians are dead or incapacitated. Acron leaps forward no longer needing to cover his team and cuts down another three and quickly notices they are not wearing beskar, another falls with a shot from Snake and another from Estella's blaster. It only takes a few more moments until the rest are dealt with. Acron hits a button on his wrist and talks into a computer on it. "Eights, Indigo, they know we are here and likely know about you as well. Blow the tower and get back to us!" he orders, which is acknowledged by a "Yes sir!" followed by four large explosions and the ground shaking with the force of the blasts.

The team charges forward as now sneaking was no longer an option. It could have been worse as they are pretty confident that now they know where their targets are for sure, the command center, waiting for them likely with a lot of friends. This is a Mandalorian building built for war and to be attacked, the party was at a disadvantage and they knew it, but the Mandalorians were fighting a Jedi to their knowledge, an enemy they hadn't fought in earnest in centuries, but had heard the stories of a glory kill from a Jedi, but Acron, he is no ordinary Jedi. They have to fight through a few more Saxon and Imperial troops to get to the command center. Once there they post up at the door.

"Sir I have a few grenades I can use," Snake informs Acron. "Flash, armor piecing, and frags."

"Hold on, I'd like to talk to them," Acron looks at the door and opens it with the force and walks in calmly. He looks around the room and sees a few dozen troopers pointing guns at him waiting for the order to fire. Only three look like a threat, the Compound's headmaster, the head warrior, in full beskar armor, and a sniper in the back of the room.

"That's far enough Jedi. We would like to take you alive if possible," the headmaster informs Acron, puts on his helmet and takes out his blaster.

"Decent terms to be sure, but only half of you are Mand'o. Isn't it a shame your own world isn't yours? The Mand'o are not our enemies only the Empire, so let's get rid of those shall we?" Acron lifts his hand up and all the Imperial Stormtroopers are flung into the walls with extreme force. The Mandalorians start firing while Snake, Fen, Randor and Estella move into the room and take cover behind some consoles while Acron blocks the blaster bolts with his lightsabers. Acron jumps at the Mandalorian trooper and cuts through their weapon and knocks them out with a force push. The Mandalorian head master attacks Acron with a vibrosword and they engage in a fierce melee. Snake tackles the head warrior and knocks the weapon out of his hand. Fen, Randor, and Estella manage to take out many of the Mandalorian troopers. They get pined by the sniper, but the timely arrival of Eights and Indigo blasting from the commander center's door forces the sniper to move to cover.

Acron and the headmaster's melee is violent and flashy as vibrating metal hits lightsaber, sending sparks into the air as they parry each other. Acron is the better duelist and is quicker thanks to his connection to the force and having Jedi reflexes, but the headmaster is a Mandalorian that has studied how to fight someone with the force as their ally and a lightsaber. The headmaster jumps back and unleashes grapple wire his right wrist that ties Acron up long enough for a flamethrower on his left to engulf him momentarily before Acron cuts the wire with his lightsaber and jumping out of the flamethrower. The headmaster pulls a scattergun (shotgun basically) and fires it into Acron. His armor takes the blunt of the hit, but it's meant to absorb blaster bolts, not solid projectiles. Acron doesn't bother to try to block the shot with his lightsabers as it would only send molten metal into his body instead of metal pieces. Acron throws the lightsaber from his left hand into the headmaster, who manages to dodge it but has to drop his scattergun. The headmaster readies a strike with his vibrosword only to be outpaced as Acron thrusts his other lightsaber through the headmaster's chest. Snake has managed to beat the head warrior by stabbing him under the helmet with a vibroknife as well and the rest of the Mandalorians were either killed or disabled in the fighting.

"Acron, let's sound the abandoned base alert and overload the genitor for this base. We should be able to get out of here in the confusion," Randor says hobbling over to the commander console. "What trophy are we taking?"

"The headmaster's clan symbol and his sword. Take the head warrior's armor as well. Its beskar and should be returned to his family," he answers as he force pulls his lightsaber back to him and collects the trophies.

Chapter 1: To Mandalore

END


	3. Chapter 2: For Mandalore!

Chapter 2: For Mandalore! For the Republic!

It has been nearly six months since Acron and the Sentinels hit Clan Saxon's training compound. Fen and Randor have returned to Sentinel Station in an uncharted system somewhere in the Outer Rim while the rest stayed on Concordia to plan the war for Mandalore. Several clans that had survived Bo-Katan's rebellion have joined Clan Ordo and Sentinel Squadron's fight to free Mandalore. They have requested additional forces to raid Clan Saxon's assets. Raids are increasingly effective as more and more Mandalorians join the fight. The raids get larger and they start targeting weapon depos and look for any beskar stores that were taken from the Mandalorian people after Bo-Katan's rebellion was violently put down during "The Purge," which they find very little, but what they do find goes to the most elite warriors of Mandalore. No unified leader has emerged as of yet.

Kesstri Ordo comes to the base on Concordia to speak with Acron Starfield and the other clan leaders that have joined the cause these past few months. Kesstri goes to the command center, which is currently still very Spartan, where Acron is currently reviewing the last month's operations. "Acron, we need to speak about our next step in freeing Mandalore."

"Very well, I'll assemble my team and the other clan leaders," he acknowledges as he puts down a datapad and looks at a nearby Clone Trooper. "Will you please gather all the clan leaders here now?" The Clone Trooper says "Yes Sir!" and hurries off to complete his orders.

"Acron, I'll tell you this now. We may have won this war. It seems Clan Saxon and the Imperials want to have a meeting with us." Kesstri says confidently.

"Kesstri, this is either a trap or the best luck I've ever had," Acron tells Kesstri not believing he can't see this obvious trap. "We should prepare to overthrow the Imperials here on Mandalore."

It takes about an hour to assemble all the Clone Commanders and Mandalorian clan leaders to assemble in a makeshift meeting room. Kesstri Ordo, Ursa Wren, Ortag Dresk, and several other clan leaders along with Arden and Estella all sitting at a table. Kesstri stands and addresses the Mandalorians. "Clan Saxon and the Imperial Governor has requested a meeting with myself and Acron to discuss terms. I do think it is in good faith on Saxon's part, but I'm unsure of the Imperials."

"I do sense something odd about this meeting and we should prepare for the fight. A Star Destroyer just arrived at the planet likely carrying the Imperial representative. I am not a Mandalorian nor do I wish to join the Mandalorian culture. I have no right to command any of you or your clans, but I am asking that you prepare everything you have for war for your planet. I hope a Mandalore will be found to truly unite your people soon, but until then you are the best hope for your people," Acron says with a stern voice to all at the table.

"I agree that we should prepare for the war, but you started this war and you are the least Jedi of any Jedi I have ever seen. You fight with the furiousity of a Mandalorian and grace of a Jedi. The Jedi never fought with emotion, but you are different. You are not the same as the Jedi that were our ancient enemy," Ursa Wren states.

"Thank you, I do respect the Mandalorian people and I barely consider myself a Jedi now. They made many mistakes that I don't intend to repeat. Everyone please return home and assemble your forces," Acron smiles with pride. "I am not doing this solely because it is right thing either. I need your help to free the galaxy from the Empire. This is just the start of the war."

"So the war is just beginning? Good. It's been so long since we've fought a true war. I'll gladly continue to fight, but honestly we can't until we have a Mandalore, only Mandalore can lead us in a war," Ortag Dresk comments with excitement.

"Well we either need Mandalore's helm or the Darksaber to name a new Mandalore and both locations are currently unknown, so we can't do anything for it yet and do any of you think you could be Mandalore? The next Mandalore would have to the best of the best or their rule wouldn't last long," Acron states calmly.

"That's for another time and we can decide that later," Kesstri Ordo interjects. "We have to deal with the current situation first."

"Very well then. Kesstri we will see at the Governor's palace. Snake, Esstella meet me in the hanger, we leave immediately," Acron heads to the hanger and starts loading the Serenity with heavy explosives and other weapons.

Snake approaches and looks at Acron. "General I understand we are expecting trouble, but are you sure all that is necessary?"

"I have a bad feeling about this meeting Snake. I intend to be ready for whatever happens," Acron tells him with a bit of concern on his face.

Snake walks over to a box and pulls out two thermal detonators. "Okay I'll bring these. I've learned to trust a Jedi's feelings and I know you don't follow the Jedi Code to the letter, but I don't know what else to call you."

A Mandalorian approaches the Serenity. "Acron, I'd like to accompany you to the conference as well," Arden Dresk requests. "If you are walking into a trap you'll need a medic and a gun. I'm both."

Snake looks at Arden and back to Acron. "General, he has raided targets alone we had assigned for a team mission."

"Arden, let's go then just don't shoot first okay?" Acron says entering the ship.

Once Estella, Arden, Acron, and Snake are all finished preparing. Estella flies the ship to the Governor's palace on Mandalore where they see several Mandalorian transports and one Imperial shuttle. The crew arm up and prepare for the meeting. When the ship's doors open ten Saxon Mandalorian guards and twenty Imperial Stromtroopers all armed. Snake and Arden reach for their blasters, but stop as Acron signals them to hold.

"You will hand over your weapons and follow us," a Stromtrooper Commander states.

"We will do nothing of the sort, this is Mandalore, weapons are allowed at internal conferences and this is an internal conference with guests. If you want try to take our weapons you are welcome to try, but I'm afraid you didn't bring enough men," Acron smirks grabbing his lightsabers.

The Stormtrooper Commander reaches to his helmet. "Yes sir, okay you are allowed to enter. Please follow us," he motions and walks toward the meeting room on the top floor.

"Thank you Commander," Estella says with a fake smile and leans in to Acron. "Yeah this is definitely a trap. What's the play?" she whispers.

"Nothing for now, just keep you're your blaster ready." Acron whispers back.

As Acron, Estella, Snake, and Arden enter the room to see Rer Saxon, head of Clan Saxon, Kesstri Ordo, head of Clan Ordo, Grand Moff Tarkin, and their body guards. Acron is shown to his seat where Estella, Arden, and Snake take up defensive positions behind him.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, I'm glad to see that you weren't demoted after we captured you," Acron smirks mocking the usual calm and collected Moff.

Tarkin sits there emotionless with a slight twitch from him, but he remains silent. Rer Saxon stands up "Thank you all coming, we wish to discuss terms of peace. We've lost too many people to these raids as it stands. We can't succeed from the Empire however. Acron what will it take…" he is interrupted by Tarkin standing up and the sound of him and his aids storming into the elevator and it going down. That's when Acron feels it and he looks around the room to see Estella trembling as well, but everyone else is in shock. Tarkin never retreats. Something else is amiss here. The elevator starts coming up. "Something is coming. If you are serious about peace Saxon then you should fight with us. It looks like you are now an enemy of the Empire." Acron grabs his lightsabers, activates the green blades, and jumps in front of the hallway leading to the elevator with Snake and Arden following behind aiming their guns at the elevator. "Arden can you help protect the clan leaders?"

Arden moves back to Kesstri Ordo as the other clan leaders stand up and everyone pulls their blasters out to defend themselves for whatever has Acron so concerned. Estella snaps out of it and pulls her blaster and runs over to Kressti. "We need to get out of here!" she tells him.

"The Elevator is the only way down. We'll have to get through whatever comes up first." Kesstri Ordo informs her.

The elevator reaches the top floor, where the conference is taking place. When the door opens the sound of automated respirator and then a red lightsaber ignites. A large man in full black suit and helmet steps out the elevator. His suit had a cape and was polished to the point of being able to see reflections in it and some machinery. Some Mandalorians charge forward and open fire. The figure reflects the blaster bolts at the enemies including at Acron who deflects them. The man in the black suit jumps toward some of the Mandalorians cuts through them and Acron jumps in to engage the man with his lightsabers. "Snake! Get the others out of here now!"

Snake doesn't hesitate and hurries the surviving Mandalorians around the man and Acron. Acron swings his lightsaber at the man but is easily parried. Acron's usual style relies on speed and agility and the Ataru style serves him poorly trying to keep an opponent locked to a specific location. The man forces Acron back with inhuman strength and a scream. He swings again and Acron barely manages to parry it. Three Mandalorians make it to the elevator with Rer Saxon and the doors close and Rer survives. The man pushes Acron back and Snake fires a few blasts at the man which he evades and he lifts a hand toward Snake and Snake freezes in place as an unseen force holds Snake in place. Acron thrusts the lightsaber in his left hand at the man followed by a vertical slash with the other in his right. The man evades the thrust and Snake is released from his unseen grasp. He parries the slash with his lightsaber and throws Acron to the other side of hallway as Kesstri and his guards try to pass. There is nothing separating Kesstri and the man until Snake charges and tackles him. The man throws Snake through the doors of the elevator that Rer Saxon just went down in and Snake disappears. Acron reengages with the man as Kesstri, his guards, Estella and Arden enter the second elevator and it goes down.

"So Inquisitor now it is just you and me. You are a lot more powerful than the last two I fought," Acron says as their blades clash again.

"You really think I am a lowly Inquisitor boy? I am not! They answer to me!" the man states in a deep and dark voice through the sounds of the breathing machine. "Now you die!" the man starts slashing faster and harder than before and pushes Acron back toward the Elevator. Acron tries to fight back but is no match for this new onslaught.

"General jump down now!" a voice form the broken shaft is heard. Acron, acting on instinct and trust jumps back and see two spheres hit the ground in front of him and he falls as a massive explosion shakes the top of the spire. A hand reaches out and grabs the falling Acron. "I got you sir!" Snake informs him hanging from a grapple wire.

"Snake, thank you. I am not sure I would have lasted much longer against him. I though Vader was just a scary story, but he is far more powerful than I ever thought possible," he states out of breath.

"Let's get to the ship sir!" Snake adds as they begin to lower to the bottom floor.

As they arrive, cutting through the top of the elevator, to the ground floor they see dead Stormtroopers and both clan leaders motioning them to the landing area, which Acron and Snake hurry toward. As they get outside they see the Serenity and a few Madalorian Kom'rk transports.

"Acron your pilot is waiting for you in your ship. I'll rally my troops to support us!" Kesstri Ordo shouts.

"Clan Saxon and our allies will support you as well. You now have about 80% of Mandalore at your back! Don't waste it!" Rer Saxon shouts and enters one of the Kom'rk transports.

Acron silently enters the Serenity along with Snake. The ships barely launch before the Star Destoyer opens fire on the Saxon compound and then moves to the Ordo Compound. It is unknown how each compound faired right now. Acron presses a button on the communication system. "Sentinel Squadron and Alliance fleet proceed to Mandalore and prepare to liberate the planet."

Chapter 2:  
END


End file.
